Rascals Mob
'''The Rascals Mob '''is a meerkat mob that formed August 3, 1999 by four Young Ones females and five Lazuli males. They are one of the most succesful groups on the Klahari reserve, having over 100 meerkats being the stars of Meerkat Manor. Johnny Lazuli took over dominant male postition while the females fought for months for dominant female position. Fianlly, Opal Young Ones took dominance for female position. Sadly, Opal's region only lasted till Janaury 2000. Her cousin Lollipop became the dominant female. She and Johnny ruled till 2004 when Johnny was Last Seen. Lollipop ruled by herself for a year till her death in earl 2005. Her niece Risca became the dominant female along with Rick sometime august 2005. However, Sparkly Kat overthrew Risca and evicted her. She and Rick ruled till 2007. Sparkly Kat was bitten by a snake and died. Her daughter Ella became the dominant female. A few rovers joined the mob and kicked Rick out of the mob. Zaphod then became the domiannt male. In Mach 2009, Ella became very sick and unable to do much. This caused chaos for the mob, all the females fighting over dominance. However, omega Flower won dominance. This was when popular tv show Meerkat Manor started filming. The Rascals' lives were filmed for four years till 2012 when the show was cancelled. Flower and Zaphod ruled togther during the show for four seasons, or three years until Flower was killed by a honey badger. Her daughter Rocket Dog became the dominant female. However, unable to mate with the domiant male because he was her father, Rocket Dog ruled solo. Zaphod had left the mob aduring July 2012. Rocket Dog's brother Sobata became the domiannt male but was unable to mate with his younger sister. Finally, in early July, a rover Dave joined the mob, kicked Sobata out, and became the domiannt male. Meerkat Manor stopped filming after. He and Rocket Dog ruled till August 2013 when Rocket Dog was hit by a car. Her sister Wiley Kat became the domiannt female. She and Dave are currently the domiant pair today. The Rascals are famous for Meerkat Manor. All Known Members Opal Young Ones (VYOF029) Johnny Lazuli (VLM018) Lollipop Young Ones (VYOF031) Haylie Young Ones (VYOF032) Jack Lazuli (VLM019) Jaycie Young Ones (VYOF033) Rover Lazuli (VLM022) Gorilla Lazuli (VLM023) Viper Lazuli(VLM024) [Rascals(VWM001) Hayley Rascals(VWF002) Svannah Rascals(VWF003) Shoy Commandos (VCCM013) VWM004 Oriole Navojo (VNF029) Ruby Rascals (VWF005) Ruldoph Rascals(VWM006) Ronnie Rascals(VWM007) Rick Lazuli (VLM026) VW?008 VW?009 Darrel Rascals (VWM010) Heather Rascals (VWF011) Lully Rascals (VWF012) Zombie Kat Rasals (VWM013) Vampire Dog Rascals (VWM014) Werewolf Bird Rascals (VWF015) Bess Rascals (VWF016) VWF017 VWM018 Jade Rascals (VWF017) Tori Rascals (VWF018) Snickey Rascals(VWM019) Green Day Rascals(VWM020) Mathew Lazuli (VLM038) Jackass Lazuli (VLM039) VWF019 VWF020 VWM021 Hamster Rascals (VWM022) Gennie Pig Rascals(VWF023) Gearble Rascals(VWF024) Risca Rascals(VWF025) Villa Rascals(VWF026) Twenty Seven Rascals(VWM027) VWM028 Thumper Rascals (VWM028) Bambi Rascals(VWM029) VWF030 Sparkly Kat Rascals(VWF031) Glittery Kat Rascals(VWF032) Rubblesten Rascals(VWM032) Gearbltine Rascals(VWM033) Hackiye Rascals(VWM034) Ella Rascals(VWF034) Stella Rascals(VWF035) Emily Rascals(VWF034) Cursed Johnny(VWM035) VWM036 Christmas Rascals(VWF037) Halloween Rascals(VWM038) Easter Rascals(VWM039) VWF040 Pookie Lazuli(VLM045) Cookie Lazuli(VLM046) Ernesto Lazuli(VLM050) Dark Rascals(VWM041) Light Rascals(VWF042) Flower Rascals(VWF043) Petal Rascals(VWF044) Flora Rascals(VWF045) Zaphod Vivian(VVM029) Youssarian Vivan(VVM030) Mi Julie Rascals(VWF046) Ugly Pup Rascals(VWF047) VWM048 VWM049 VWM050 Baddiel Rascals(VWF051) Mozart Rascals(VWF052) Shakespeare Rascals(VWM053) VWM054 VWF055 VWF056 Bluebell Rascals(VWF057) Cindy Rascals(VWF058) Sobata Rascals(VWM059) Rocket Dog Rascals(VWF060)[ Kinkajou Rascals(VWF061) Maybelline Rascals(VWF062) Meldoy Rascals(VWF063) Jango Rascals(VWM064) Max Rascals(VWM065) VWM067 Janna Rascals(VWF068) Tina Sparkle Rascals(VWF069) Spud Rascals(VWM070) Holly Rascals(VWF071) Miles Rascals(VWF072) Baker Rascals(VWF073) VWM074 VWM077 VWG078 VWM079 Lucky Rascals(VWF080) Billy Rascals(VWF081) Rufus Rascals(VWM082) Flo Rascals(VWF083) Dizzy Daisy Rascals(VWF084) Juno Rascals(VWM085) VW?086 Wiley Kat Rascals(VWF087) Scorch Rascals(VWM088) Scarface Rascals(VWM089) Ken Rascals(VWM090) Barbie Rascals(VWF091) Super Furry Animal(VWF092) Mabel Rascals(VWF093) VWM094 De La Soul Rascals(VWF095) Chalie Rascals(VWM096) Madonna Rascals(VWF097) VWM099 Tris Rascals(VWF100) Tobais Rascals(VWM101) Bananas Rascals(VWF0102) Joy Rascals(VWF0103) Austin Rascals(VWM0104) Black Cat Rascals(VWF0105) VWM0106 Machu Pichu Rascals(VWM0106) Cassidy Rascals(VWF0107) Bone Rascals(VWM0108) Nugget Rascals(VWF0109) Beaker Rascals(VWF0110) VWM0111 VW??0112 VWF0113 Ernesto Rascals(VWM0114) Ellie Rascals(VWF0115) Enimen Rascals(VWM0116) VWM0117 Busta Rascals(VWM0117) Boomer Rascals(VWM0118) Starr Rascals(VWF0119) Taylor Rascals(VWF0120) Patch Rascals(VWM0121) Purple Rascals(VWF0122) Pookie Rascals(VWM0123) Sookie Rascals(VWF0124) Cookie Rascals(VWF0125) VWM0126 Katniss Rascals(VWF0126) Primrose Rascals(VWF0127) VWM0128 VWM0129 VWF0130 Current Members All Members as of November 2013 Rivals When the Rascals first formed, they were very small and didn't live near any mobs. However, the Lazuli became the Rascals' main rivals till 2011. The Moomies Mob became a rival with them in early 2000 to 2003. The Elvera Mob became a rival in 2003 to 2005. Then the Young Ones Mob became one of their main rivals and still are. The Gattaca Mob became their rivals early 2005 till 2012. The Sky Kats Mob then became their rivals in 2007 but then the Rascals drove them out. Then the Vivian Mob became their main rival in 2006 till 2013. The Zappa Mob then became their rival in early 2011 till 2013. Their current rivals are the Lazuli, the Starsky Mob, and the Aztecs Mob.